


savior in the dark

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, breathing at least, but read it, eheh, i dont wanna give too much away, since it's just a oneshot, yes you guys im still alive... kinda.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: the pursuers took a step back, wary of what was coming.was … Orihara Izaya really with Heiwajima Shizuo?





	savior in the dark

It was past midnight; lights still illuminated the streets in Ikebukuro, passersby going on about their lives, but not _all_ streets were this way. Of course the one he happened to be at was void of people, Izaya mused to himself, running and dodging every obstacle in his way as though he’d memorized each one— his pursuers behind him didn’t have much luck, causing ruckus when they ran into bins and signs. The string of curses escaping their lips put a grin to his face. They had a long way to go before they think they could even come close to brush their fingers against the fur-trimmed hood of his jacket, much less catch him.

The exchange was going well, only it was a shame someone had to point out that Izaya was also working for their enemy. Hey, a job is a job, right? He didn’t come to this city to make friends, as much as he’d love to be in tight-knit relationships with his beloved humans.

“Shizu-chan!” his crimson eyes twinkled with delight at the sight of his favourite monster, still out this late.

“Huh? Wh—”

Shizuo couldn’t even utter another word with Izaya’s arms circling around his abdomen, tugging him into an embrace. Needless to say, it was a bit perplexing, especially since they were within the public’s eyes; always watching from every corner.

“My boyfriend is going to crush you if you take another step closer,” a warning, Izaya snickered at the way the blood drained from the pursuers’ faces the moment they recognize who exactly was pressed up against their target. _Heiwajima Shizuo_. This meant that it was perhaps said in the literal sense that they would be crushed. It wouldn’t even be a surprise if they’d turn into dust in those hands. They merely gulped, head clouding with doubts, on one hand, fleeing would be the best idea in this situation, but on the other, the boss would end them if they come home without leaving a scratch on Orihara Izaya, the traitor.

The inner turmoil was something Izaya had seen countless times, so he took it up as his responsibility to give them a little push.

“Right, honeybuns?” he addressed Shizuo again, chin tipped up to lock gazes, where his own was one of pleading, almost conveniently planned.

The sound of the nickname had the pursuers take a step back, wary of what was coming.

Was this really happening?

Was … Orihara Izaya really with Heiwajima Shizuo?

“What?”

“Pumpkin!”

“Why the hell are you listing all these food?”

Shizuo grumbled, almost budging from his clutch, if it weren’t for his arms, albeit thinner compared to Shizuo’s, were holding up strong. The monster’s reaction was pissing him off, but it was okay. It’ll be okay, Izaya reassured himself, and switched to a rather whiny tone, fingers tugging at the hem of Shizuo’s shirt.

“You’re going to make these mean guys **_go_** if they don’t know how to themselves, right?” he glanced at the cowering pursuers.

At that, Shizuo finally seemed to register what he was saying.

“Of course, anything for my baby.”

The deep voice was laced with protectiveness, and the hand which he’d originally assumed to only know destruction was snaking around his shoulder, rendering him speechless, lips parted in slight surprise but he soon regained his composure. It would only bring headache if he’d let it get to his head, despite how much his heart raced at the sound of the sweet words.

“You heard him, boys,” Izaya grinned, his sharp gaze piercing through the pursuers’ backs as they turn around the moment Shizuo spoke, stammering with their threats.

“We… We’ll get you another time! Just you wait!”

It didn’t take long, not even waiting until the leaving figures of the six men disappear for Izaya to jump back, flicking his switchblade open, the sharp tip pointed in Shizuo’s direction— Shizuo himself holding up a stop sign as though ready to swing at his nemesis at any moment. Oh, how fast could things change?

“Should I say thank you?” Izaya angled his head to the side, grin still marring his face, but it definitely had a hint of smugness now.

“Keep your hand of the deal, no coming to Ikebukuro for a week.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be watching you.”

“But before I leave,” he held his chin thoughtfully, uncaring of the tip of his blade nudging into his own cheek, “can you call me baby once again?”

“Pest.”

“You’re so romantic, Shizu-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> were you tricked?!!! did you really think i'd write a pre-est rel? um im not even sure if my writing skills (even though i sucked back then too) is still here.. so you guys can tell me in the comments if i'm still okay at thisㅠㅠㅜ i missed you all so much. but my life is a mess rn fjknfd i hope you guys have been well though!! have a good day. <3 p/s: im still bad titles you can tell


End file.
